In recent years, an electric motorcycle which drives a wheel with driving power generated in an electric motor with electric power supplied from batteries has been developed. Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric motorcycle in which batteries are accommodated in a battery accommodating section placed below a seat, and an inverter is placed on a floor panel below the batteries.